


Whoa- WHAT?! (Ukai Keishin x Reader)

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, i wrote like all of this on paper at school, idk what else to put here tbh, lmaooo kuroo and bo wanna smash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You had just wanted somewhere to go while your school was on a break. It would've been even better if you could practice volleyball there! Well, you can practice with high schoolers...right?





	Whoa- WHAT?! (Ukai Keishin x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> idek what this is it's pretty dumb lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quite a warming welcome to the camp you'll be staying at for the next two weeks...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aigghhht 
> 
> key:  
> (F/N)=full name; last name then first  
> (S/C)=skin color  
> (H/C)=hair color ie. blonde, brunette, ginger, etc.  
> (Y/N)=your first name  
> (L/N)=last name

(Y/N) grumbled quietly as she took her bag out of the trunk of her old friend's car. 

"Uncle Keishin," she started in a teasing tone, "Will I be able to practice volleyball too?" Her (S/C) was framed by pink - that had once been (H/C) - hair. Her "uncle" nodded slightly. 

"I guess so, you can practice off to the side away from the games, if ya want," She grinned widely and pecked his cheek.

"Thank you!" He snorted, putting a cigarette in his mouth. 

"Whatever, kid." He ruffled her hair. (Y/N) opened the gym door and walked in - freezing immediately. Everyone was staring at the university student. 

"Um..hi." She bowed. "Please take care of me!" Ukai slapped her back, causing her to yelp loudly. The older male snickered. "C'mon, Keishin!" She whined, hitting his arm. 

"What? That was for calling me uncle!" He had a slight pout on his lips. The girl laughed quietly.

"Whatever, bro," the volleyball players stared at the two, confused. Though, they had noticed how Ukai had flinched after being called 'bro.'

"Introduce yourself.." He muttered, gently nudging (Y/N). 

"Wha- oh, I'm (F/N), a student at Keio University!" The boy's eyes widened. Kuroo grinned evilly, looking towards Bokuto slyly. He mouthed a set of words that I, the author should not repeat since it would be inappropriate for a 13-year-old girl to say. Buut, I'm gonna say it anyway.

"We should try to bang her," he had mouthed towards the monochrome-haired boy. Akaashi, who had witnessed the exchange, rolled his eyes.  _If_ she had had... sex with them, it would be considered pedophilia on her part since none of them are over 18. Weird. Akaashi stared at the pink-haired girl. You didn't look any older than them!

"How old are you?" The tall grey-haired male from Nekoma, Lev, had suddenly called out. The girl glared at him slightly, mumbling her age under her breath. 

"She's no older than you guys," Karasuno's coach stated, hands on his hips.

"Keishin, I'm fucking 25." Everyone's eyes widened greatly, staring at her. The male snorted quietly. 

"There you go, Lev. That's her age," her eyes narrowed at the male. She didn't realize he had planned for her to say her actual age.

"I hate you." It was a lie, but Ukai looked like he had taken (Y/N) seriously. The blond frowned deeply.

"Really?" 

"No, no, I was joking, Keishin." They awkwardly stood next to each other, gazing into each other's eyes. She coughed slightly. "A-anyway, I'll be staying with the managers, right?" The slightly older male nodded slightly.

"Yeah. Oi, Kiyoko and Yachi," the two girls walked over. "Take (L/N) to your room, please." They nodded. Shimizu made a "follow me" motion with her hand. The pink-haired girl followed after smiling softly at Ukai. 

As the three girls walked, they introduced themselves.

"Are you and coach Ukai related?" Yachi mused quietly, breaking the silence that had previously been surrounding them. (Y/N) snorted derisively. 

"Nah, just close friends. Believe it or not, I was a first-year manager like you when I met him, Hitoka-chan." The smaller girl nodded, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Are you dating, then?" If (Y/N) had been drinking water or something, she would've spit it everywhere.

"Wh-what?! No, no, no, no," She sputtered, cheeks dyed a deep red. The two managers glanced at each other, grinning slightly. 

"Suree.." The evil grins were imprinted on the high schoolers' faces as they showed the university student to their room.

* * *

All of the boys were having their own practice time while the managers fervently conversed with each other about how (Y/N) and Ukai had spoken to each other.

"It really did seem like they were dating!" Yukie giggled slightly, trying to contain her laughter. A light knock came from the door, causing them all to glance over. Kiyoko went over and opened it, raising an eyebrow at who had knocked. 

"Oh! Uhm, is (Y/N) here?" The owlish boy asked, blinking. Kiyoko shook her head.

"No, she's in the gym," All the other managers raised an eyebrow. How had she known where (Y/N) was?

"Which one?" Bokuto subtly hooted as he saw the other girls in the room.

"No clue," Yukie snorted quietly at the lie. It was obvious Shimizu was lying, she scratched her ear nervously when she did. 

"Awww... Thanks for the help anyway." Yukie picked up her phone, sending a quick text to Akaashi that said:

**5:31 P.M.**

**owl ma** (Shirofuku Yukie) **Said**

come get bo

**5:31 P.M.**

**owl ma** (Shirofuku Yukie)  **Said**

he's being emo @ our door

**5:32 P.M.**

**why** (Akaashi Keiji)  **Said**

I'll be there soon Yukie-san.

Yukie put her phone down, grinning when she saw Akaashi retrieving Bokuto. 

"I'll set to you," he softly said to the hyperactive third year, causing the older to smile happily.

"AghaaAASHIIii!!" He hugged the setter, causing the latter to become slightly uncomfortable. Yukie laughed at her dysfunctional team. Once they were gone, she turned to Kiyoko.

"So, which gym?"

"Number three," she hummed softly. The group of girls quickly went to the third gym, peaking inside. Upon hearing a female voice, they smirked widely. They opened the door, spotting the pink-haired female holding a volleyball. 

"Hinata, you gotta concentrate on where you're aiming. If you don't, you won't go to nationals. Ever." The ginger boy flinched.

"O-okay." He yawned into his hand. " _Uwah_ _~_ I think I'm going to go take a small nap before dinner," (Y/N) nodded, understanding.

"See you at dinner, then, Shouyou." The older girl patted his head as he walked past her. The girls scrambled away from the door, pretending as if they weren't eavesdropping. Hinata barely even noticed the girls as he walked to Karasuno's room.

"Ukai? I'm in the third gym.. yes, sure." The girl had a wide smile on her face as she plugged her phone into her speaker. Humming softly, she looked over to the other door as it opened. "Ah, Keishin. Should we practice 'Seventeen?'" The blond male shook his head slightly, putting his bag next to (Y/N)'s. "What about 'Our Love is God,' then? We can sing Kurt and Ram's parts in different voices." He chuckled quietly, causing the shorter adult to lightly blush 

"What about 'Our Love is God,' then? We can sing Kurt and Ram's parts in different voices." He chuckled quietly, causing the shorter adult to lightly blush as she nodded, scrolling to the song on her phone. The other male cleared his throat before they started.

" _ **They made you cry...but that will end tonight. You are the only thing that's right about this broken world.**_ " He walked over to (Y/N), caressing her cheek before hugging her tightly to his chest. " _ **Go on and cry, but when the morning comes, we'll burn it down again and then we'll build our world again... Our love is God.**_ " She moved out of his hold, frowning slightly.

" _ **Are you okay?**_ " She cautiously asked. The male continued to sing as the onlookers from the doorway grinned slightly. When they heard (Y/N) start to speak once more, they froze. " _ **Hi, Kurt, it's Veronica...how do you guys know it was always a fantasy of mine to have two guys at once?**_ " Yachi made a slight choking sound at the question. While the girls made sure Hitoka was okay, the music suddenly sped up. They stopped listening, bored. (Y/N) giggled loudly and the music stopped. "If I didn't know better, Keishin, I'd think you actually loved me!" Her face flushed a bright red. The two nervously laughed, looking away from one another.

"Ah-uh, yeah, sure." The girls rolled their eyes before quickly rushing back to their shared room.

* * *

As soon as they got into the room, they all groaned. 

"Ughh, they're  _so_ obvious!" Yukie complained, they others mumbling in agreement. Kiyoko and Yachi looked at each other, having a silent conversation. Kiyoko finally rolled her eyes before turning away from Yachi, facing the other girls.

"I have a plan," she grinned evilly, the other girls following suit.

* * *

At dinner, the managers stole (Y/N) away from going to the coach and teacher's table.

"What is it?" She asked, a bit irritated.

"Come sit with us!" (Y/N) glanced between Ukai, who was getting a little impatient, and the group of girls. Sighing, she gave in. Yachi noticed she'd mouthed a "sorry" towards the blond coach. He seemed to become upset.

"So, (L/N)-san, do you like anyone?~" Yukie asked, trying not to snicker.

"Um, yeah. I'm not telling you who he is, though." She grumbled.

"If we guess, will you?"

"Ugh, fine."

"Is it Takeda-sensei?"

"No."

"Ukai?" The girl's cheeks lightly flushed, though you'd only be able to tell if you were very close to her.

"Ukai? N-no way. I'd never l-like him!" She suddenly stood up, the chair falling to the floor behind her. "I'm leaving this table now. And stop asking if the two of us are dating or if we like each other!" She grabbed her dinner and went to the table she previously wanted to sit at. 

"What was that about?" Ukai asked the barely younger girl.

"Nothing." She grumbled. He wrapped his arm around (Y/N)'s shoulders.

"You okay?"

"Um, yeah, fine." The two blush, avoiding each other's eyes. Everyone groaned internally a little bit, well, those who  _saw_ it. ' _They're so oblivious!_ ' They thought. "Can I..talk to you later?" She asked, glancing over at him. 

"Yeah, you can. Usual meeting place?" 

The girl laughed, "Yeah, the usual meeting place."

* * *

Yukie snored loudly, sprawled out on her cot. As she slept, the other girls slept almost soundlessly. Except two...

* * *

"Hey, Keishin," (Y/N) said, smiling as she saw him walk in, hands in his sweatpants pockets.

"Sorry for not putting on a shirt, didn't wanna wake 'em up by searchin' for one," he mumbled in a gravelly voice, yawning. (Y/N) laughed, holding up an extra shirt she had. 

"It's the one you lent to me that one night where I got kicked out," she explained after seeing Ukai's confused countenance. After he put it on, the two blushed lightly. 

"So, what did the girls do to make ya so upset at dinner?" Keishin asked, opening the door to the small store. They hadn't even realized they'd already walked to the ice cream shop.

"They kept asking if we were dating." (Y/N) softly said as she walked through the door, saying a quick 'Thank you' as she passed Ukai.

"..My parents think I'm dating you, too," the two pouted slightly, looking almost  _exactly_ the same.

"Ah! A shareable sundae for the young couple?" An older employee asked, watching Ukai and (Y/N).

"Um, we're not-" Keishin was interrupted by a female voice, (Y/N)'s voice. 

"Yeah, sure." She winked at Ukai, face flushed as she grabbed his hand. "C'mon, babe," Keishin's face erupted into a bright red color. 

"Fine, fine," he mumbled. The two pulled out their wallets, going to pay when the employee interrupted their movements.

"On the house, I love seeing cute couples like you two." The old woman smiled widely, her face looking stretched with the wrinkles. The flustered adults awkwardly said thank you, taking the sundae and sitting at a table.

"S-sorry," (Y/N) apologized.

"It's no problem... Anyway, as we were talking about."

"Oh, um, right."

"Do you want to make their thoughts come true?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took me like two days to type this out and even longer when I wrote it on paper lmao
> 
> also you're welcome for that cliffhanger ;) 
> 
> Chapter 2 coming in a long time bc I have state testing this week and the next ripp
> 
> it'll take me a while to hand-write the next chapter m'bois
> 
> anyway bye 
> 
>  
> 
> come shit on me on my tumblr: www.everyfandomatonetime.tumblr.com 
> 
>  
> 
> still dunno how to make it a link ; u ;


End file.
